


The Scent of Love

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Confident Steve Rogers, Enhanced Abilities, First Time, M/M, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Scents & Smells, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Prompted from the Stony Loves Steve event! Steve's addicted to Tony's scent.Steve has a heightened sense of smell from the serum. Now if only he could figure out exactly what it is that makes Tony smell so good.





	The Scent of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent C (arh581958)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/gifts).



> To my giftee: I hope you like this! It was not something I've ever really explored before but I had a lot of fun doing it! Hopefully you have as much fun reading it❤️This exchange was wonderful to participate in, so thank you to the mods!

One of the weirdest things that the serum enhanced was Steve’s sense of smell.

It sucked during sparring sessions, (the intense sweaty stink was not pleasant intensified) but things like walking by a bakery and inhaling the cinnamon roll aroma was intoxicating.

The most interesting smells, however, were people.

It’s just as weird as it sounds.

Natasha often smelled of a sweet perfume Steve was certain had some sort of manufactured pheromone substance, a subtle vanilla, and on more than one terrifying occasion, blood.

Clint smelled of pizza, even when he hadn’t had any for days, peanut butter, and the polish he used on his bow.

Thor smelled like nature right after a thunderstorm, when the smell of the rain was thick in the grass and leaves, and the taste of electricity still sparked on the nerves of your tongue.

Bruce smelled like tea, and rich soft dirt, and a little candle he often burned as he meditated.

Tony... Tony was an enigma. His scent changed daily, sometimes hourly.

Coffee—nearly always coffee. Not surprising, given the frequency he drank it. A soft waft of dark rich coffee lingered on his skin morning, noon, and night.

After time in his workshop, he smelled of oil. Sharp and coppery, and usually mixed with sweat if Tony had been particularly active.

After a battle, it was a mixture; sweat and grime and _metal_. The metal was subtle compared to the other scents; sweet and tangy. Despite the frankly nose-wrinkling smell of physical exertion, Steve couldn’t get enough of the metal scent. After the fight, Steve always found an excuse to stand close, usually under the guise of checking Tony for injuries.

The most contrasting scent was when Tony was all dressed up; sleek tux, shined shoes, hair slicked back perfectly, and goatee trimmed. And his _scent_.

It was subtly done, surely no more than a spritz or two of cologne, but to Steve, it was overwhelming.

But even that couldn’t compare to Steve’s favorite scent on Tony.

The problem was, he couldn’t be sure what it was.

It was nearly indescribable; sweet with a sharp edge to it, somewhat citrus, curbed with a spice and hint of what might be lavender. Steve was obsessed with it, inhaling it at every chance, trying to nail down exactly what it was. He'd tried for so long, spent so much time around Tony, just for the chance to know. It came with the unforeseen consequences of having a massive crush on Tony, but he could live with that.

If he was going to constantly sniff Tony, he should have been more prepared for the other unforeseen consequence of getting caught.

“Um, Steve?” Tony said, voice confused and strained. “Are you... smelling me?”

Shit.

The way Steve saw it, he had a few options; he could say no. Play it off like Tony had been imagining things.

He could say he was smelling something—just not Tony—maybe something cooking? But the common area was a whole floor away from the kitchen, and Steve’s sense of smell wasn’t _that_ strong.

Steve went with option three instead.

“Yeah.” He kept his expression carefully blank, just the hint of mild interest.

Tony stared at him.

Matching his gaze, Steve stared back into Tony’s eyes, holding his ground best he could.

Fingers massaging the hairs of his goatee, Tony looked up at Steve, perplexed. “You wanna tell me why you were smelling me?”

Damn, Steve should really think through the possibility of follow up questions, especially when Tony was involved.

Shrugging, he said, “Not really.”

A startled laugh burst from Tony’s chest, seemingly to his own surprise as well. “Will you?”

Steve was probably just screwed at this point either way.

Holding back a quiet sigh, Steve looked Tony in the eyes. “The serum made it so I can smell a lot better. And you smell _really good_.”

Judging from the look on Tony’s face, Steve hadn’t really explained anything away.

“Okay,” Tony said, still looking at Steve with some bewilderment. “Like what?”

Steve fell back into the couch a little. “I don’t know. Sometimes coffee. Sometimes oil. Sometimes...” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t describe it. I’ve been trying to figure it out.”

A thoughtful look came over Tony’s face. Abruptly he stood from the couch and waved a hand at Steve. “Come on.”

Steve stared at him. “What?”

Impatiently, Tony waved faster. “Come on! We’ll see if this is it.”

A beat passed and Steve shrugged, heaving himself off of the couch and following after.

It was quiet between them, but somehow Steve sensed it wasn’t a bad quiet. It was... easy. Tony seemed more intent on finding whatever he thought it was; his expression wasn’t unlike the one he had when he was inventing.

After a brief elevator ride, they were on Tony’s floor. Tony grabbed his hand, making Steve’s heart flutter,  and pulled him along quickly, steps quiet on the wood floor.

They moved quickly, proving just how invested Tony was in this odd mission.

He tugged Steve into his bedroom and went to his dresser.

As he waited, Steve looked around the room; he’d been in here a few times, mostly to drag Tony to bed after an inventing bender. But he’d never really inspected it. The bed was enormous, cushy he knew, from settling Tony onto the mattress. A dark sheet set matched by the thick comforter on top soft and silky to the touch. The walls were a lighter blue and the window spanning the wall lit them up to have a soft glow. Steve smiled as he spotted the framed artwork of Iron Man and another of himself in his gear on one wall.

“Here,” Tony said, bringing Steve’s attention back to him. “Smell this.”

There was a small bottle of cologne in hand, uncapped. Tony lifted it up for him.

Steve bent low and inhaled slowly, letting the scent fill his nose, his eyes shutting as he focused. When he recognized it, he frowned a little and stood back up.

“No,” he said. “That’s your fancy cologne.”

Tony bit back a little smile as he looked up at Steve. “You know what my fancy cologne smells like?”

Steve rolled his eyes playfully. “I have been trying to figure it out for awhile, you know.”

“Yeah?” Tony’s eyes were light. “How long?”

Something in Tony’s gaze sparked a low in heat in Steve’s stomach. He bent lower, already close from moving in to smell the cologne. “Since I met you.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Wow. You’ve been wondering a long time then.” He licked his lips slowly.

Steve’s gaze flickered to Tony’s mouth quickly, then back to his eyes. “Yeah. I have.”

And since that long time had been long enough, he kissed him.

Tony responded immediately, lifting to his tiptoes to slip his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him lower to kiss deeper.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling him closer, their hips pressing together.

Like this, with Tony pressed right to him, the scent was even stronger, filling Steve’s nose and practically intoxicating him.

He dragged a hand up Tony’s back to cradle his head, fingers threading through his hair, trying to bring him impossibly closer. Tony made a soft noise against his mouth and fisted the back of his shirt.

“Steve-” he gasped when they parted for air. “I have another idea.”

Steve’s gaze practically swam with need. “You’re having ideas at a time like this?”

Tony laughed and kissed him quick. “Shower with me.”

Seeking more kisses, Steve moved in, then blinked, registering the request. “What?”

Grinning, Tony leaned in to press gentle kisses along Steve’s jaw, slow and careful.“I’m asking you-” more gentle kisses, “To please come shower with me. There's soap, shampoo, shaving cream... Anything could be it.”

Scent was swirling in Steve’s brain, making the kisses feel warmer, like their touch spread wider than just one spot. He nodded, curling his arms around Tony further.

Tony seemed to like that, making a soft noise of contentment. Stepping back, he took Steve with him, it would have been difficult not to with Steve’s grip on him, and guided him to the bathroom.

Honestly, the concept of shower sex was familiar to Steve, though he himself had never had it. Anywhere that was safe from the higher ranking officers seeing, even shared spaces—the bunks, the showers—nothing had been off limits. Steve had learned to avert his eyes and close his ears to any of the sounds that came from the participating soldiers.

Though he hadn’t been opposed to any of these goings-on, he’d never been invited to partake by any of the men. He chalked it up to being Captain America, a tall, muscular, traditional blonde haired, blue-eyed specimen. They’d probably assumed he was too all-American for any gay activity, that as the ultimate representation of the US of A, he must be straight. He didn’t blame them, that was generally the thinking of the time.

Surprise! Being bisexual was just as American as being straight.

But if all of that meant that Steve’s first time having shower sex would be with Tony, then it had been a satisfactory sacrifice.

Once they’d stepped into the bathroom, Tony went to the shower, a huge square tiled area of the even larger bathroom, and turned a dial. Water sprang from several large shower heads, all pointed to the center. Steam immediately began to fill the tiled area, caught in by a frosted wall.

Tony turned back to Steve, eyes looking uncertain for the first time. But that was okay. Steve was certain he wanted this, and he would show that to Tony.

Pupils blown wide, eyes clear of their intent, Steve stepped closer, placing his hands on Tony’s waist. He bent low for a slow, soft kiss, letting Tony feel his confidence, relax back into this give and take. Parting, he held Tony’s gaze as his hands slid beneath Tony’s shirt, lifting it up slowly.

Tony’s hands burned over his skin as he returned the favor, both their shirts falling to the floor.

Trailing a hand down Tony’s stomach, Steve undid Tony’s belt swiftly, then the zipper, dragging his pants down.

Stepping free, Tony watched Steve push the pants aside, then grasp Tony’s hips and slowly kiss over the head of Tony’s cock. He looked up with a cocky grin at Tony breathing heavily, watching him intently.

Tony huffed a soft laugh as Steve stood. “God you’re too hot for your own good.”

Steve let his own pants drop as he kissed Tony once, twice, three times, then deeply, grinning when he moved Tony back into the shower carefully. “You think so?”

“Yes,” Tony said fervently, hands on Steve’s biceps as he trusted Steve to move him. He stroked up Steve’s arms. “Your arms, your thighs, your _ass_. Fuck, when I see you in that suit...”

Steve knew he was blushing, though the pink of his flush blended in with the pink of his skin warmed from the shower. Remarkably, he wasn’t embarrassed—he was charmed.

“Is that so?” Steve dragged his lips from Tony’s ear to his throat. He pressed his nose Tony’s soft skin, inhaling deeply. A low groan rumbled low in his own throat, guttural and wanting.

Tony whined soft and looped his arms back around Steve’s neck, falling back against the wall and hugging Steve to him, eyes falling shut.

Alternating between kissing and smelling, Steve ground his hips against Tony’s. “Do you have lube?”

Tony looked up at him with a hint of surprise in his eyes, redness coming to his cheeks. Steve was used to a little surprise when he showed himself to be more assertive; he wasn’t the blushing goody two-shoes the media made him out to be.

“Right there,” Tony motioned to a little shelf near them. “Sometimes I...” He trailed off, the blush flaming brighter on his cheeks.

Grabbing the little tube, Steve grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Do you?” He bent low and nipped at the skin under Tony’s ear. “Do you ever think of me?”

Tony groaned low, blush remaining, not answering.

Steve let him keep his secrets and held him close as he uncapped the bottle, pouring lube onto the tips of his fingers.

Hips holding Tony into place against the wall, he hoisted Tony’s thigh to his hip and trailed his hand along the underside of the muscle, making Tony quiver. With a quick squeeze to the roundness of Tony’s bottom, he brought his fingers to Tony’s hole, circling slow.

Tony inhaled sharply, clutching at Steve tighter, hips pushing back against Steve’s fingers.

Steve took the hip and dipped his fingertip into Tony’s hole, pressing back the ring of muscle carefully.

Head falling back to the wall, Tony moaned, fingers pressing into the muscle of Steve’s arms. “Jesus Steve.”

Steve leaned in and nipped gently at Tony’s throat, right where the scent was strongest. The indescribable scent was back in full force, all alone with the water pouring over them both, rinsing away the other smells. It was as if the wonderful scent was simply infused with Tony’s skin, apart of him.

“Fuck,” Steve said, pressing his fingers into Tony’s hole swiftly, making Tony’s hips jerk against his own. “Tony, it’s _you._ ”

Tony whimpered, eyes squeezed shut, hips rocking to thrust Steve’s fingers in and out. “Hnnng?”

“It’s you,” Steve repeated, scissoring his fingers. “The scent I love... It’s you.”

Tony opened his eyes, brown nearly completely covered in the black of his pupils. “I-I’m

what smells good to you?”

Steve nodded fervently, carefully easing his fingers free. His voice went low, like it was ravaged. “It’s you.”

Tony kissed him, drawing him in closer with his leg around Steve’s hip, fingers curling in Steve’s hair. In between kissing Steve with swollen lips, he murmured. “Now... want you now.”

Steve was never a man to deny Tony much of anything.

He swiftly lubed up his cock and brought it back to the cleft of Tony’s ass, holding the shaft to press in slow.

Tony’s mouth fell open, eyes shutting as he held tight to Steve, legs trembling. His head rested against the wall of the shower and Steve took the opportunity to press his nose to Tony’s throat again, inhaling in as his cock pressed into the slick heat.

They were a beautiful mess in each other’s arms, encircled around each other, Steve lifting Tony off his toes to hold him to the wall, breathing him in like Tony’s scent was his oxygen.

Tony cried out when the shift in positions pushed Steve’s cock deeper, legs circling round Steve’s waist tight.

Steve drew his hips back slightly and thrust in fast, eager to feel Tony around him again. The roll of his hips was so easy like this, with Tony holding to him like a lifeline, looking so beautiful against the dark tile Steve held him to.

Each thrust went deep, drawing gorgeous sounds from Tony’s lips. Steve kissed over his face, his throat, his shoulder, fucking slower to drag these moments out, never wanting to lose Tony like this, or the strength of the scent that was surrounding him.

The noises filled the shower, so unlike when Steve had been a soldier; neither of them held back, no reason to be quiet. The sounds bounced off the tile, echoing back to them like music. Steve let his own moans out and listened intently for Tony’s, each one spurring him on.

He could feel Tony’s orgasm rising, the clench of his ass on Steve’s shaft more than telling, as was the increased pitch of his whines. He pressed closer to Tony, if it was even possible to do so and sped his thrusts, eager to finish near Tony.

Tony cried out as he came, fingernails digging into Steve’s scalp in a stinging blissful sensation, coupled with the tightness around Steve’s cock, brought Steve right to the edge with him, spilling into Tony as Tony’s own orgasm subsided.

Things went blurry for a moment and Steve tried to breathe, the scent filling his nose in uneven staccatos, unable to catch his breath.

Tony looked dazed in his arms, blinking slowly at him, Steve’s cock still buried inside him.

Once Steve could inhale properly, he kissed Tony deep and inhaled the perfect scent that swam in the shower with them.

He helped Tony to the floor, though he was careful not to let him stray, though Tony didn’t even try, just kissed back at him.

“Let’s live in here,” Steve grinned, stroking Tony’s wet hair back from his forehead.

“We’d get awfully pruny,” Tony responded, smiling in lazy satisfaction.

“Don’t care,” Steve answered, and he truly didn’t. His plan sounded good to him; it was where the scent was strongest after all.

“Okay,” Tony said happily, leaning into the touches. “But you know what else in good?”

Steve hummed in question.

“My bed.”

Steve couldn’t argue with that logic.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave comments and kudos if you liked!


End file.
